


Scent

by ShyWrites



Series: Shy's Danganronpa Stories [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff, bathroom trauma mention, leon kuwata is boyfriend of the year i guess, mentions of trauma, showering, this pair is one i've recently gotten into, toko is scared of bathing, toko x leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWrites/pseuds/ShyWrites
Summary: Toko always had a problem with showering. Maybe today will be the day she conquers that fear
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Kuwata Leon
Series: Shy's Danganronpa Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602457
Kudos: 8





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know I haven't wrote a fic in a while but that's because I'm more of an artist but when I'm particularly inspired, I can write for days! Anyways, this is a new rare pair I have gotten into and I hope you all like this! <3

Toko Fukawa hated the bathroom.

The sounds that came with it. The pristine white tiling and commodities that filled it. The scent of it when someone had just used it. The shower and the heavy moisture filled air that it brought to the atmosphere. Most of this hatred stemmed from her youth in an abusive household. Now that she was out of it though, nothing lingers but the hate.

She still used it, like anyone would, but she never was able to stay there long. Especially by herself. She would quickly use the bathroom, wash her hands and leave; all while having the door open in case she needed to sprint out of there. As for bathing, she didn’t do it. 

Not that she didn’t want to smell nice. She loved the way her sheets smelled when they just got out of the wash. Or the way her partner smells after he was getting ready to leave for work or to the gym. He takes a nice long shower with his favorite body wash and comes out smelling like vanilla and eucalyptus. It was after a shower that she would immediately want to cuddle him.

But she had to fight it.

She smelled terrible and bathing was out of the question. She sighed, planting her face on her keyboard as the shower hummed in the background. It was another one of those mornings. The mornings where he would head out to the gym for his workout. As much as she couldn’t stomach being anywhere near the bathroom especially with the horrendous noise, she wanted to smell like he did.

Maybe today she’ll force herself to do it.

As soon as he leaves, she’ll step inside and let it take her. She shivered at the thought before taking some breathes and typing away. Though the fear in the back of her mind pulled at her. The fear of the bathroom. The fear of the shower. The memories that bubbled up from her past… She started pulling at her scalp in annoyance. 

“Toko?”

She stopped herself and she turned to the sight of Leon Kuwata, exiting the bathroom in a towel. The whole room filled with the smell of his body wash. The smell of him. She smiled a little.

“H-hey…”

“You ok?”

She looked down as if she was thinking about it for a moment before nodding. He smiled at her before pointing to the bedroom. 

“K. I’m gonna go change. Call me if you need me.” 

She nodded, watching him go. His scent got more faint as he left her view. Toko sighed. Maybe she should just do it now. If she were to freak out and pass out at least Leon would be here for her. He’ll pick her up, smelling deliciously as he took her to their room. She should just do it.

She wanted to smell just like him.

Slowly, she got up out of her chair and stepped carefully toward the bathroom door frame. She frowned at the moist air and the steam that fogged up the mirror. There was a part of her that wanted to turn back. Maybe wait until the bathroom went back to its natural state. Or maybe she’ll just not do it today. Yeah. Maybe tomorrow...

No.

She wanted this. She wanted to feel normal. Look normal. Smell normal. She wanted to be able to shower and smell nice. Not only for Leon but for herself. She took a step inside. Toko continued inward until she reached the shower curtain. She looked behind her at her desk and laptop. Her gut yearned for her to go back.

She wanted to go back. But…

With a shaking hand, she reached out for the faucet handle. Her legs started to tremble as she stood in place. Her gut and her heart were fighting with one another and she couldn’t move anymore. She didn’t… She didn’t want to hear the sound. She started to cry, tears brimming and falling down her cheeks. 

Hating everything about this situation, she continued to weep and shake where she stood. Her heart then dropped as soon as a hand touched her shoulder. She was about to fall over but was caught by Leon. His worried blue eyes looked at her as tears pooled down her cheeks. 

“Toko, did you want to take a bath?”

“I-I…” she sniffed. “I don’t know..”

Leon picked her up and spoke. “Well what were you doing in the bathroom then?”

Toko leaned into him before mumbling. “I… just wanted to smell like you.”

The redhead blushed a bit. He then kissed her forehead before taking her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He laid her down before saying. 

“I’ll be right back.”

And with that, he left the room. Toko looked at the doorway in confusion. She narrowed her eyes after a few minutes. If she was gonna sit in here, she might as well work on a novel. She took out her phone and was about to start typing on it until Leon entered the room. 

“Okay. Take off your clothes.” he spoke, holding a towel in his hands.

“Wha-?”

“Just do it babe.”

Her face glowed red at the pet name as she slowly undressed before quickly wrapping herself up with the towel. Leon smiled at her before taking her hand and leading her into the bathroom. She stopped at the doorway and took in the smell. It smelt like Leon. The smell of his body wash filled the room and made her smile a little. She slowly walked in behind him and looked down and the bubble filled bathtub. 

“Step in.” he replied, moving to the side. She looked at him before worriedly looking at the tub. Leon smiled. “You can do it babe. I’m right here.”

Toko took a deep breath and as she gripped onto Leon’s hand, took off the towel and stepped in. The redhead took the towel and she carefully sat in the warm water. Leon placed it on the toilet before sitting on the floor next to the tub.

“So…?”

“So.. what?”

“Do you like it?”

Toko breathed in, letting the smell of the room fill her nose. She breathed out, reaching out for her partner’s hand. She then spoke.

“It’s nice…” she made eye contact with him. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” he reached for one of her braids and started to undo it. She started to relax a bit as Leon reached for the other. Scooping some water in his hands, he gently poured a little into her hair. Though Toko didn’t like the water too much, she was happy that he did this for her.

“Wait- didn’t you h-have to go to the gym?”

“I cancelled.” Leon hummed, grabbing one of the washcloths and putting a bit of the body wash on it. He started making small circles on her chest and back as he continued. “I can go another time.”

Toko closed her eyes, the intimacy of the moment filling her with a small sense of bliss as Leon continued to clean her. From slowly rubbing her body to massaging her scalp with the shampoo and conditioner, she was happy knowing that Leon could make accommodations for her. Her fear of the shower still lingered but bath time with her partner is something she could definitely look forward to now.

“All done.” he spoke, opening up the towel for her once more. She took it, stepping out of the bath and drying off. Leon took the plug out, letting the drain do its job as he and Toko exited the bathroom. She smelled herself and beamed in the soft embrace of the towel. To her satisfaction, she smelt good.

And she smelt just like him.


End file.
